


sick day

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Caretaking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow, after tour, bc i love this prompt so much, i didn't even choose a hair color era, i wrote this instead of working on schoolwork, it doesn't matter which one, pick and choose, prompt sent in by WafflesLUVAH on wattpad, so it's up to you, so surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler gets sick after touring, and Josh takes full responsibility of taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i got this prompt from @WafflesLUVAH on wattpad so go check her out there bc idk if she has an ao3.  
> the prompt was:
> 
> "Tyler and Josh get home from tour, and Tyler's still super stressed from touring, so he gets sick. Some kind of flu would be great, vomiting included, unless you aren't comfortable with that stuff. Lots of fluffy Josh caring for Ty :)"
> 
> tbh the prompt was super fun to write for so thx again sidney!

“YEAH! WE’RE HOME!” Tyler declared. He and Josh had just returned from their latest tour, which had turned out to be much more stressful than any other tour they’d gone on yet, especially for Tyler. Sure, Tyler hadn’t actually said anything, but Josh could tell from the bags under his eyes and his eventual lack of energy. He put his stuff down and headed back to the bedroom to find his boyfriend face down on the bed. Josh chuckled at him, but he didn’t blame him, since he was just as tired. So he changed into some more comfortable clothes and laid down beside Tyler, wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm and quickly falling asleep.

~~~

Josh awoke the next morning to find Tyler had disappeared. He looked around for a second, then noticed that the bathroom door was slightly opened. Josh walked over and opened it to find Tyler hunched over the toilet puking over and over again.

Josh’s eyes widened. “Tyler, are you okay? What happened?”

Tyler shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, throwing up again. His voice was weak. “I woke up this morning with a headache and I just started throwing up.”

“Well, then we should probably get you to a doctor.” Tyler nodded in agreement, coughing a few times. Josh quickly threw a t-shirt and some sweatpants and gave Tyler another shirt to replace his current one which had some vomit on it, and they were on their way.

~~~

As soon as he got home, Josh had Tyler lay on the bed. Turns out, he had the flu. Apparently the stress from touring had weakened his immune system so much that even the flu shot he’d gotten before they started couldn’t help. Josh got him a bottle of water, a box of tissues, a trashcan, and the TV remote. He then got him some aspirin for his headache.

“I’m gonna go get your prescription, okay?” Josh told him. Tyler nodded in response. “Don’t get up unless you need to use the bathroom. Got it?”

“Okay, Josh,” Tyler said, chuckling at how much the drummer sounded like his mom.

~~~

Josh returned pretty quickly. He helped Tyler take his pills and got him some food. Tyler managed to keep the food down, which was a big victory in his opinion. Josh stayed right by his side all day, getting whatever he needed and making sure nothing else went wrong.

Tyler thought it was adorable how worried Josh was for his health. No matter how many times Tyler shook it off as “just the flu”, Josh would immediately deny it and tell Tyler how important his health was.

Tyler suddenly was very tired, so he turned off the TV, catching Josh’s attention.

“Are you tired, Ty?” Josh asked.

“Yeah,” Tyler answered sleepily. “Kinda.”

“Alright then. Good night.” Josh walked towards the door, but Tyler stopped him.

“Josh!’ he said, raising his voice ever so slightly.

“Hmm?”

Tyler looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. “Stay, please?” he asked.

“Tyler, the doctor said you’re contagious.”

“But I’m also lonely and cold and I love you.”

Josh sighed, a smile playing on his lips. “You got me there.” He got into bed and laid beside Tyler, who immediately curled up against him and laid his head on his head. Josh couldn’t help but smile over how adorable he was.

“Love you Josh,” Tyler mumbled into his chest.

“Love you too, Ty.”

Josh decided at that moment that he wouldn’t care if he got the flu from Tyler, because then they could get through it together.


End file.
